injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes
Heroes are fighters in the game, regardless of morality or alignment. They are all variants of a number of Characters (the terminology from NetherRealm Studios are often inconsistent, and they may use "character" to refer to heroes, but on this wiki, the aforementioned terminology is used for consistency, subject to change). All of them belong to one of the five distinct classes. Fighters who are non-playable characters are not considered heroes and only non-bosses ones can be played using Unhinged Harley Quinn's passive once defeated or by cloning them with Sub-Zero's passive. Heroes can be obtained directly through the store or through the accumulation of the requisite number of shards. All currently released heroes and their gear can be checked in "Roster" on the home page. Unobtained heroes have their portraits in grey and a progress bar showing how many shards have been collected so far, their model also has patches of nothingness when you tap on the card until you unlock them. Shards are also used to upgrade the Star rating of the heroes you possess. Any duplicate obtained of a hero already possessed is immediately converted into shards. There are three tiers of heroes: silver, gold, and Legendary (purple), with different shard requirements to unlock and upgrade. All heroes have their own gear, which can be equipped to increase their crit damage, crit chance, health, damage or defense. Once they have all 5 of their gear, their appearance may change. Hero Level is another main way to increase a hero's power; by winning matches or using XP Capsules heroes gain experience and levels, increasing their basic stats. The maximum hero level is 70. Specials can be upgraded, capped at the Hero Level. As of the 14th of May 2019, there are 90 heroes in total: 20 silver, 66 gold, and 4 legendary. List of heroes This list is sorted the same as Roster does when sorted by name: First according to character name (including changes), then variant name, with the "prime" version listed first. #Aquaman #Atlantean Armor Aquaman #Justice League Aquaman #King of Atlantis Aquaman #Atrocitus #Bane #Enraged Bane #Batman #Arkham Knight Batman #Batman Ninja Batman #Classic Batman #Justice League Batman #Knightmare Batman #Predator Batman #Multiverse Batwoman #Black Adam #Black Canary #Sonic Black Canary #Multiverse Black Lightning #Black Manta #Blue Beetle #Brainiac #Captain Cold #Multiverse Captain Cold #Catwoman #Batman Ninja Catwoman #Master Thief Catwoman #Cheetah #Cyborg #Justice League Cyborg #Unbreakable Cyborg #Darkseid #Deadshot #Marksman Deadshot #Doctor Fate #Soulstealer Doctor Fate #Firestorm #Gorilla Grodd #Telekinetic Gorilla Grodd #Green Arrow #Ace Green Arrow #Multiverse Green Arrow #Green Lantern #Emerald Green Lantern #John Stewart Green Lantern #Grid #Harley Quinn #Batman Ninja Harley Quinn #Heartbreaker Harley Quinn #Suicide Squad Harley Quinn #Unhinged Harley Quinn #Hellboy #Batman Ninja Lord Joker #Nightwing #Entangling Poison Ivy #Flora Poison Ivy #Power Girl #Raiden #Red Hood #Robin #Batman Ninja Robin #Blademaster Robin #Scarecrow #Horrific Scarecrow #Shazam #Silver Banshee #Energized Starfire #Sub-Zero #Dark Supergirl #Multiverse Supergirl #Multiverse Armored Supergirl #Powered Supergirl #Superman #Armored Superman #BvS Superman #Classic Superman #Swamp Thing #Primal Swamp Thing #The Flash #Justice League The Flash #Multiverse The Flash #Speedforce The Flash #The Joker #Last Laugh The Joker #The Reverse Flash #Multiverse White Canary #Wonder Woman #Amazon Wonder Woman #Mythic Wonder Woman #Warrior Queen Wonder Woman Trivia *Many heroes have their portraits and models changed upon having all five pieces of gears equipped, and again when all five pieces are upgraded to at least level 60, which takes a titanic time investment (Hero Level 60 or Star rating of 6 is not required). Exceptions are heroes based on other media, such as Arkham Knight Batman, Multiverse Armored Supergirl, or Mythic Wonder Woman, whose portraits do not change at either point. Category:Terminology Category:Heroes Category:Metahuman class Category:Arcane class Category:Agility class Category:Might class Category:Tech class Category:Injustice 2 Mobile